Yamamoto Nishimoto
Yamamoto Nishimoto is one of the fan-fiction characters by yamikokoro. Yamamoto Nishimoto is usually seen dressed in dark purble gi and robes. Background Yamamoto came from a small clan and the only people that he had growing up was his brother Kisuke and his father Rene. In the academy he constantly practiced his manipulation over the other students and studied family skills. Every day he would be seen at temple in the Land of Demons with Iznagi, learning the higher arts. During the graduation of the academy he was seen only once. His puppett Reaver, was seen slaughtering all the other students leaving only one left. Using the mystic impalement technique Yamamoto bonded Reaver to Doku. He stabbed Reaver in the back and Doku at the same time. After his loss of his former teacher Iznagi. He became the full time student of his father. Personality Appearance Part III At this time Yamamoto and his brother lost their third sqad mate and father. During a conflict in the familys mannor their fater was killed while trying to seal away a possesser spirit that was controlling Ginji. At the end of this exorcisim Rene lost his life to this spirit and Ginji perished in this process as well. Griving the death of their father Kisuke's brother Yamamoto found scrolls left by their father detailing the ability to release and control Mōryō. Moryo being a great and powerful spirit controlling the domonic realm once ruled the world for a thousand years. Yamamoto then made plans with Kisuke to contol this spirit. Little did the brothers know a spirit named IzaNami soon later contacted them telling them of their ancestory and warning them not to bring Mōryō back. With that said she threatened Kisuke and Yamamoto that if they were to try and bring Mōryō back she will kill them. However the brothers did not know that she was their grandmother she would had killed them there at the spot. Abilities/Techinques Techniques Yamamoto over the years has grown a intrest with the Oni's realm. Creating several seals that temporaliy open it. One such seal, The Shrine Seal not only creates a small unbreakable barrier but also allows levitation. Jutsu/Weapons Known Jutsu include: Name: Strengthening Prescription: Chakara Injection Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu Hand Seals: None This jutsu creates dark snakes that forcibly connect with a person and inject them with medically altered chakra. This extra chakra will allow the user to utilize high level element ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use elemental techniques that they wouldn't be able to master normally. The chakra is not infinite, and must be replenished overtime. The person injected with these snakes can also force the snake out, and drink the chakra directly, vastly increasing their chakra and power, but results in their body being highly unstable. The dark chakra snakes can also be used against the opponents. By injecting them with the same chakra, it can either paralyze them, or kill without leaving a mark. Name: Mystic Impalement Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu Hand Seals: Not Known Life bonds the opponent to a puppett. Name: Divine Intervention Techinque Rank: None Type: Ninjutsu Hand Seals: Not Known Depending on the level of the prayer that is done Yamamoto is able to heal or destroy the opponent or himself. Weapons Yamamoto uses his fuuinjutsu staff which allows him to create seals without using blood or any other requierments. The staff has the appearence of a tall and slinder staff marked with seals and toped with an orb surrounded with prayer beads. The staff grants the abilities to create two unique portals. One wich creates a huge vaccume wave that acts as a black hole. The other is much larger and acts to invelop everything in the void in front of the user. Yamamoto is a fully trained Ninjutsu user, med-nin, and summoner with his brother Kisuke. They hail from a clan within the Land of Demons tasked with bringing about Mōryō. The two brother often keep to themselves while perfecting their abilities. Not much is known about the jutsus he uses but Kisuke aside form his brother uses more up close and physical attacks. Altough they are from one of the founding clans of the Land of Demons. The clan over the years has nearly died off and closely faced extinction. The remaining brothers and a couple others strife to bring the clan from the shadows. [ ] Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Chunin Category:Mist ninja Category:Nishimoto Clan